Akane es Mujer
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - pero yo nunca había visto a Akane así... en casi dos años nunca... y ahora de repente...- - no es de repente, desde que Akane dejó de ser una niña, ha sido así-


Los personajes no son míos, y todo lo demás

.-.-.-

Akane es mujer

-oye Ranma...- Nabiki lo pateó un poco para ver si de casualidad despertaba -Ranma... - pero no, nada sucedió - no tengo tiempo para esto- salió de la habitación y regreso con una cubeta de agua fria.  
\- ¡ahhh!- el muchacho despertó sobresaltado al sentir el agua - ¡maldición Akane!, ¡no te he hecho nada para que estés enojada!- gritó sacudiéndose, Nabiki lo vio con gracia, si aun existiera esa dichosa pelirroja tendría buen material, ya que Ranma dormía sin playera  
\- no estoy enojada y como podrás notar no soy Akane, yo no tengo tanta paciencia para estar gastando mi tiempo contigo- dijo retirándose del lugar, Ranma sorprendido se levantó de un salto  
\- ¿y Akane?- preguntó confundido  
\- no te preocupes que yo sepa ella tampoco esta enojada, solo no irá hoy a la escuela- salió de la habitación dejando a su cuñado solo y con más preguntas.

El chico corrió hasta el cuarto de su prometida, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.  
\- Akane... Akane ¿estas ahí?- no obtuvo ningún resultado - ¿Akane te encuentras bien?- tampoco tuvo respuesta - ¡oye Akane si no abres la puerta ahora, yo mismo voy a...- cuando fue interrumpido  
\- ¡Ranma baja la voz!- el chico se sorprendió de ver a Kasumi amonestándolo, llevaba un simple vaso de agua en la mano - Akane por ahora no puede recibir visitas, esta un poco enferma y no va ir a la escuela, mejor apresúrate o se te hará tarde-  
\- pero... ¿pero de que esta enferma?, ¿porqué no puedo verla?, ¿y si esta enferma porqué no la han llevado al hospital?- terminó enojado  
\- Ranma no te preocupes, solo ve a clases, tal vez cuando regreses ella este mejor- Ranma pensó que eso no era una respuesta, Kasumi se puso en la puerta y de su delantal sacó la llave de la habitación  
\- ¿tú cerraste?- incrédulo intento entrar con ella, pero la muchacha bloqueó el paso con su cuerpo  
\- Ranma, Akane necesita descansar ve a prepararte- y sin dejar espacio para nada más, cerró la puerta.

Ranma se quedo en el pasillo sin saber que hacer, tras unos segundos, decidió entrar de todos modos, lastima que Kasumi había cerrado por dentro... bien no había de otra, de todas formas entraría.

Luego de cinco minutos, la puerta coronada con un pato se abrió dejando ver a Kasumi, quien precavida, miró hacía ambos lados antes de sacar todo su cuerpo del cuarto, aprovechando que estaba sola se alisó un poco el delantal, y sin voltear cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Ranma pegado al techo, apenas vio una abertura lo suficientemente grande para pasar su cuerpo se había colado como araña al recinto de la pequeña Tendo.

La habitación estaba casi penumbras gracias a las cortinas completamente cerradas, sobre el escritorio de la chica vio el vaso que le hubiera visto a Kasumi aun sin ser tocado; y sobre la cama, un bulto difuso, no sabía donde estaban los pies o la cabeza de la muchacha, y es que tenía demasiadas cobijas sobre ella, además considerando que era verano, eso era muy extraño, ¿tan mal estaba?.

\- Akane...- la llamó quedo - Akane...- pero tampoco consiguió nada; comenzó a buscar algún hueco en las cobijas para encontrar su cabeza, la encontró casi al centro de la cama, la chica estaba completamente enrollada sobre si; pudo por fin ver su cara, estaba completamente roja, sus labios estaban muy resecos, y a menos de diez segundos de haberla destapado un poco ella empezó a temblar. Ranma tembloroso acercó su mano a ella y al rozar ligeramente su mejilla, pudo sentir la alta temperatura de la muchacha.

Inmediatamente se alarmó, miró a todos lados, no había ningún rastro de medicina cerca, solamente sobre el escritorio el vaso con agua, ¿es que acaso ni siquiera Kasumi, su hermana, de la cual era Akane su debilidad, había atendido razonablemente a su prometida? ¡¿como era posible eso?! ¡¿qué carajos hacía Akane aun en casa?! ¡ella debía estar ya en el hospital!-

Ranma puso manos a la obra, con todas las cobijas que estaban en el lecho, envolvió a la chica, la cual gracias al movimiento que sentía emitía quejidos, pero no despertaba del todo, ni siquiera abría los ojos. Cuando la tuvo ya en brazos caminó hacía la salida de la habitación, cuando la puerta de la misma se abrió.

\- ¡¿Ranma pero que haces?!- exclamó alarmada Kasumi

\- ¡me la llevo de aquí!, ¡está muy mal!-

\- Ranma, por favor cálmate, ponla de nuevo en la cama- ella hizo ademán de acercarse, Saotome inmediatamente se apartó, como si la mayor de las Tendo pretendiera hacerle daño a su prometida. - Ranma, por favor...- no la dejo continuar

\- ¡no! ¡hazte a un lado Kasumi! ¡déjanos ir o yo...-

\- ¡Ranma no comprendes ella...-

\- ¡no!- y con esto salto hacía atrás rompiendo la ventana con su espalda. Gracias al estruendo Akane abrió ligeramente los ojos

\- Ra... Ranma... ¿qué...-

\- tranquila, pronto estarás bien- dijo solemne mientras corría y saltaba todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino hacía el consultorio del doctor Tofu.

Varios minutos después Ranma entraba haciendo un escándalo al consultorio, algunos ancianos presentes saltaron de sus asientos en la estancia de espera al oírlo gritar

\- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor Tofu!- dijo ya dirigiéndose al consultorio principal, sin importarle si estaba ocupado o no.

\- Ranma ¿pero que pasa?- dijo dejando de lado el tratamiento físico que realizaba en la espalda de una señora.

\- ¡Es Akane doctor! ¡esta muy mal ayúdela!- la señora espantada se bajo enseguida de la camilla y salió del consultorio dándole la prioridad a la pobre muchacha que "agonizaba".

Ranma la puso en la camilla, el doctor la destapó rápidamente, Akane... ella se volvió a hacer bolita.

\- Akane, déjame revisarte- intentaba hacer que se extendiera en la camilla, pero la muchacha medio en si, medio inconsciente no permitía nada.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente, y en vista de que la muchacha no cedía el doctor fue a atender

\- ¡doctor...- reclamó al verlo alejarse

\- Ranma, esto también puede ser importante- Tofu descolgó el teléfono - clínica del doctor Ono Tofu... Ka... Kasu... Kasumi...- dijo sonriente y desestabilizándose completamente, pero al parecer algo dicho del otro lado de la línea lo regresó a la realidad - si, si... aquí esta... si, comprendo... ahh... ya entiendo todo... si, descuida, la cuidare bien- luego de eso, colgó el teléfono, miró por unos segundos como el chico de ojos azules le hablaba de cerca a su prometida para que hablara, pero la chica solo se seguía quejando. - mmm... Ranma... creo que hay que poner a Akane en un lugar más cómodo-

\- pe... pero...-

\- tráela por favor- dijo caminando al área de habitaciones, Ranma cargó a la muchacha con todo y cobijas y fue tras el doctor.

\- acomódala en la cama por favor, en un momento regreso- dijo saliendo del lugar

\- pero...- comenzó a protestar pero el medico ya se había ido, Ranma se quedo con la muchacha y como no sabía que hacer la ayudo a envolverse de nuevo en las mantas.

Al cavo de un rato Tofu regresó con una mesa auxiliar de metal, sobre ella traía una bolsa de suero, una jeringa y un medicamento que se administraba por ese medio, además de alcohol, algodón, etc...

\- ¿qué... qué va a hacer... qué es eso?- preguntó al ver como tomaba la muñeca de su prometida y comenzaba a limpiarla con alcohol en ademán de probablemente pincharla

\- tranquilo... le voy a poner el suero y medicina para el dolor, va a estar bien-

\- pero... ¡pero ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene!-

\- llamó Kasumi, ya me explicó que es lo que pasa-

\- pero ella no la quiso traer a la clinica, ¡no me quiso decir lo que tenía Akane!-

\- tranquilízate Ranma, yo te explicaré, por ahora vamos a dejarla aquí a que se le pase el dolor-

\- ¡¿pero dolor en donde?! ¡¿porqué no me dice de una buena vez?!-

\- Ranma... - lo miró de forma seria y no contestó, el muchacho por fin entendió que debía callarse.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿y bien? ¡¿me dirá de una maldita vez?!- gritó cuando ya estaban en el consultorio de nuevo

\- cálmate muchacho- dijo sentándose en una silla y señalando otra a Ranma

\- ¡es que solo me dice que me calme y no me dice que esta pasando!- por supuesto él no le hizo caso

\- Akane tiene cólicos menstruales- dijo sin más

\- ¿qué...qué... eso... yo no... ¿qué?- dijo por fin cayendo sobre la silla más cercana

\- no te preocupes, en unas horas estará bien... ¿quieres una taza de té?, conociéndote, supongo te quedaras hasta que te la puedas llevar ¿no?-

\- yo... yo no lo... entiendo...-

\- bueno... los cólicos menstruales son cuando...-

\- ¡sé que son los cólicos! pero... ella nunca... es decir... he visto a Kasumi descansando y a Nabiki quejarse, pero... pero Akane...-

\- bueno ella también es una chica- agregó preparando el té

\- pero yo nunca había visto a Akane así... en casi dos años nunca... y ahora de repente...-

\- no es de repente, desde que Akane dejó de ser una niña, ha sido así-

\- ¿pero porqué yo no sabía?-

\- Akane toma pastillas para dolor desde uno o dos días antes, así lo sobre lleva, además con lo orgullosa que es, no me sorprendería que se callara si aun así sintiera algún síntoma-

\- ¿usted como sabe todo eso?-

\- he sido su doctor familiar por mucho tiempo, yo le recomendé las medicinas que toma para dolor- le entregó la taza de té al chico y volvió a sentarse frente a él

\- pero... pero ahora... ¿porqué esta así?- preguntó consternado de no saber nada de nada

\- según lo que me explicó Ka... Kasu...-

\- Kasumi- completó, el doctor lo miro un poco apenado, se acomodo los lentes y aclaro la garganta

\- me dijo que desde ayer Akane se quedo sin medicamento y olvido comprarlo-

\- ¡sigo sin entender! ¡¿porqué simplemente no fue alguien hoy por la mañana a la estúpida farmacia y ya?!-

\- supongo que porque ya no tenía caso, cuando ella comienza a sentirse mal no puede consumir nada sin devolver el estomago-

\- ¿qué? eso...-

\- mira Ranma el dolor de este tipo puede causar muchos sintomas, como nauseas, vomito, fiebre, dolor muscular, entre otras cosas... lamentablemente es el caso de la ahora no tan pequeña Akane... jeje... ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar un episodio similar como el de hoy, pero en tu lugar, llegó el señor Tendo llorando a lagrima tendida que su hija moría... ahhh- suspiró- qué tiempos, ya hace algunos años - y siguió bebiendo su té- hablando de recordar, creo que tengo pacientes que atender... si quieres puedes estar con Akane, pero no la molestes ¿de acuerdo?- Ranma solo asistió.

.-.-.-

Eran cerca de la una de tarde cuando Akane comenzó a regresar del mundo de los sueños, lo primero que vio fue a su prometido dormido sobre un sillón del lugar, le daba el sol en la cara y no parecía importarle a pesar del sudor que corría por su frente.

\- Ranma...- le habló, el chico saltó de su lugar

\- ¡estaba despierto!- ella lo miró con curiosidad

\- ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó curiosa

\- pues esperando que despertaras, debo llevarte a casa-

\- tú me trajiste ¿verdad?- dijo observando el lugar

\- mmm... pues si... yo... no sabía que hacer-

\- podía haberme dejado en casa- observó su muñeca con el suero

\- ¿te duele?-

\- no mucho... creo que no era necesario...- dijo moviendo un poco la mano

\- parecía que ibas a morir ¿que querías que hiciera? Kasumi no me quiso explicar que pasaba-

\- ¡pues no es algo que te incumba!- se sonrojó y se volteó a la pared

\- ¡soy tu prometido! ¡¿cómo qué no me incumbe?!-

\- ¡no seas metiche Ranma!-

\- ¡eso me saco por preocuparme!- el también se volteó para no verla, ella aprovechó para mirarlo

\- siento haberte preocupado...-

\- si, si... como sea... de todas formas supongo que estaremos lidiando con esto por bastante tiempo ¿no?- dijo sin pensar aun enojado

\- ¿estaremos lidiando?- se extrañó por la manera dicha

\- no hay de otra-

\- ¿a qué... te refieres?-

\- siempre será así, tendré que acostumbrarme...-

\- ¿tendrás?-

\- bueno, voy a ser tu esposo, tengo que saber ese tipo de cosas, tengo que saber que hacer... hace rato ya, desayune con el doctor, me estuvo explicando algunas cosas sobre ti-

\- ¡¿sobre mi?!- preguntó exaltada y muy avergonzada

\- no te preocupes a partir de ahora, yo me encargare de que todo este listo-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no! ...¡no es necesario!- dijo roja a más no poder

\- mejor descansa un rato más, nos iremos a casa cuando puedas por lo menos comer-

\- pero... pero...-

\- ya, ya, suficiente con excusas- y salió de la habitación, Akane se quedo en shock completamente, no sabía si el corazón le latía tan rápido de la vergüenza o de la emoción por la promesa implícita que le acababa de hacer su prometido.

Afuera, recargado en la puerta cerrada, Ranma también estaba rojo y también le latía el corazón, esperaba que Akane hubiese entendido, no iba a volver a declararse.

.-.-.-.-

Sobre la temática, supongo que muchas se identificaran en una o dos cosas xD.

22 de Diciembre, gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, valoro mucho eso, en especial cuando me dejan sus lindos comentarios, me da mucho animo para seguir. Y bueno sin más por el momento.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
